HPCR47
Laverna's Anger! I Will Destroy Pretty Cure! (ラヴァーナの怒り！私は、プリキュアを破壊します！''Ravu~āna no ikari! Watashi wa, Purikyua o hakai shimasu!) is the forty-seventh episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 96th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Laverna trying to persuade the Cures to give up. Plot The Cures begin to fight Laverna for the last time, but Laverna tries to get the five of them to lose hope, and to give up. But Cure Moonbeam states that hope is in her circle of power, and her aura makes people feel hope for the future. This way, the Cures can fight without losing hope, until Laverna traps Cures Ocean, Sunburst, Moonbeam and Jewel in cages! What will Cure Rose do without her friends? Synopsis A furious Laverna used her power to blast the five Cures away, and Cure Ocean realised that Laverna was stronger than she looked, and that it would be very difficult to defeat Laverna. But Cure Moonbeam said that the Cures should not give up hope yet, after all, this was only the beginning of the final battle. The other Cures agreed, and hoped that they would be able to set things right. Laverna told the Cures that she was born from the darkness in everyone's hearts, and that she was taught to hate everyone and everything. Cure Sunburst asked why, and Laverna says that hating was in her nature. The Cures begin to fight Laverna, but they noticed how strong Laverna really was. They transform into their Flower Forms and attempt to purify Laverna with "Sparkle Explosion", but Laverna somehow managed to withstand it. Laverna explained to the shocked Cures that after the Desert King was defeated, she was created, and since the darkness and hatred in everyone's heart was always growing, and therefore, she was always growing stronger. Laverna also said that even though their attack may be powerful, it wasn't strong enough to defeat her. Laverna then told the Cures to look at the Earth, which had become a desert. She asked why the Cures wanted to protect such a wasteland, and they should have given up when they had realised that the Earth was destined to become a desert. Lily Moonbeam shouted that she would never give up, and said that the Earth was her home, and that she made amazing memories there, which included becoming a Pretty Cure, making new friends and meeting Yuri. Lily Moonbeam also explained that hope was in her circle of power, and her aura made people feel hope for the future. Iris Jewel smiled, and said that thanks to Cure Moonbeam, the Cures can fight without losing hope. Lily Moonbeam blushed, and thanked her. Sunflower Sunburst put up the peace sign, and said that in order to defeat Laverna, the Cures have to work together. Daisy Ocean placed her hand to her heart, and recalled the time that she became a Pretty Cure. She said that it was the most amazing time in her life, and that she had wonderful adventures with her best friends. Iris Jewel apologised for being a villain at the start, but she said that she was glad that she became a Pretty Cure. Otherwise, she would have never known what friendship could do. Sunflower Sunburst said that she was the first victim of a Desertrian, but she also said that if she never did become a Desertrian, her best friend never would have become a Pretty Cure. Sunflower Sunburst apologised to Daisy Ocean for being jealous of her, and Daisy Ocean said that it was alright. Sakura Rose announced to Laverna that everyone had times when they wanted to give up, but as long as they had hope in their hearts, nothing is impossible. Laverna grew furious, and announced that she would definitely destroy Pretty Cure as they watched the last life on Earth die. Laverna then used her powers to create cages, and trapped Daisy Ocean, Sunflower Sunburst, Lily Moonbeam and Iris Jewel in the cages. Sakura Rose tried to free her friends, but Sunflower Sunburst said that it wasn't them who were supposed to defeat Laverna - it was meant to be Sakura Rose all along. Sakura Rose faced a smirking Laverna, and as the two prepared to fight, Iris Jewel said that Sakura Rose represented love, while Laverna represented hatred. She also said that after the end of the battle, one shall stand, and the other shall fall. Major Events * The Cures attempt to purify Laverna, but it doesn't work. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Laverna * Aranya (flashback) Secondary Characters Trivia * Previews for Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn were shown at the end of this episode. Gallery red eyes akashiya moka white hair rosario to vampire 2560x1600 wallpaper_www.wallpapername.com_43.jpg|Laverna trying to persuade the Cures to give up hope 2473199_1330368477854.18res_400_300.jpg|A furious Laverna 181692_320.png|Cure Rose watching Laverna trap her friends in cages Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures